Yugioh5ds Couples Song fics
by Blue Eyes White Angel
Summary: I have a good feeling about this one...
1. Aki x Yusei My Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Happy Ending they belong to their respectful owners.

On one of their dates a song starts playing

So much for my happy ending  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<p>

Let's talk this over  
>It's not like we're dead<br>Was it something I did?  
>Was it something You said?<br>Don't leave me hanging  
>In a city so dead<br>Held up so high  
>On such a breakable thread<p>

You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
>We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it<br>And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
>All this time you were pretending<br>So much for my happy ending  
>Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...<p>

You've got your dumb friends  
>I know what they say<br>They tell you I'm difficult  
>But so are they<br>But they don't know me  
>Do they even know you?<br>All the things you hide from me  
>All the stuff that you do<br>You were all the things I thought I knew  
>And I thought we could be<p>

It's nice to know that you were there  
>Thanks for acting like you cared<br>And making me feel like I was the only one  
>It's nice to know we had it all<br>Thanks for watching as I fall  
>And letting me know we were done<p>

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
>So much for my happy ending<p>

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...


	2. Sherry x Bruno Romeo and Juliet

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Romeo & Juliet they belong to their respectful owners.

This take when Sherry starts to devlop feelings for Bruno.

Sherry: It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
>It feels like<br>Something's happening to me

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
>It feels like<br>Something's happening to me

Romeo and Juliet

In the summertime I met a guy  
>He was so fine, He blew my mind<br>My friends are telling me  
>Girl he's a loser<br>But they can't see

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
>It feels like<br>Something's happening to me

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
>It feels like<br>Something's happening to me

Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

Sherry: Hello

From the first time I saw his eyes  
>There was sunshine<br>Everytime he walks into the room  
>I feel my heart go boom boom boom<p>

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
>It feels like<br>Something's happening to me

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
>It feels like<br>Something's happening to me

Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

There was a time, when I was young  
>And love it felt so strong<br>Now it comes back to me  
>What's going on<p>

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
>It feels like<br>Something's happening to me

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
>It feels like<br>Something's happening to me

It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
>It feels like<br>Something's happening to me


	3. Aki x Yusei Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Here We Go Again they belong to their respectful owners.

Akiza:I throw all of your stuff away  
>Then I clear you out of my head<br>I tear you out of my heart  
>And ignore all your messages<br>I tell everyone we are through  
>'Cause I'm so much better without you<br>But it's just another pretty lie  
>'Cause I break down<br>Every time you come around  
>(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)<p>

So how did you get here under my skin  
>Swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better  
>Then trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go go go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>Something about you is so addictive  
>We're fallin' together<br>You think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go again<p>

You never know what you want  
>And you never say what you mean<br>But I start to go insane  
>Everytime that you look at me<br>You only hear half of what I say  
>And you're always showing up too late<br>And I know that I should say goodbye  
>But it's no use<br>Can't be with or without you  
>(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)<p>

So how did you get here under my skin  
>Swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better  
>Then trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go go go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>Something about you is so addictive  
>We're fallin' together<br>You think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go again<p>

And again and again and again  
>I throw all your stuff away<br>And then I cleared you out of my head  
>And I tore you out of my heart<br>(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
>Swore that I'd never let you back in<br>Should've known better  
>Then trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go go go again  
>Hard as I try I know I can't quit<br>Something about you is so addictive  
>We're fallin' together<br>You think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go go go again<p>

Here we go again  
>Here we go again<br>Should've known better  
>Then trying to let you go<br>'Cause here we go go go again  
>Again and again and again and again<p> 


	4. Sherry x Bruno Falling In Love Again

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love they Again They both belong to their respectful owners.

Sherry: So we're back in the club  
>Thank God the week is done<br>I feel like a zombie gone back to life.

Bruno: Ain't I seen you before?  
>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<p>

Both: 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<br>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again

Both: Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now

Bruno: Swear I seen you before  
>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<p>

Both: 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<br>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.


	5. Aki x Yusei Thanks For The Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Thanks For The Memories They both belong to their respectful owners.

Yusei: Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
>In case God doesn't show...<p>

And I want these words to make things right  
>But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,<br>"Who does he think he is?"  
>If that's the worst you got<br>Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great;  
>"She is like you but sweeter"!<br>One night, yeah, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;<br>"See,She is like you but sweeter"!  
>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<p>

Been looking forward to the future  
>But my eyesight is going bad<br>And this crystal ball  
>It's always cloudy except for<br>When you look into the past  
>One night stand...<p>

One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great;  
>"She is like you but sweeter"!<br>One night, yeah, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;<br>"See, She is like you but sweeter"!  
>Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh<p>

One night and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories<br>Even though they weren't so great;  
>"She is like you but sweeter"!<br>One night, yeah, and one more time  
>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;<br>"See, She is like you but sweeter"!

One night and one more time Thanks for the memories  
>Even though they weren't so great;<br>"She is like you but sweeter"!  
>One night, yeah, and one more time<br>Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
>"See, She is like you but sweeter"!<p> 


	6. Sherry x Bruno Love Story

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Love Story they both belong to their respectful owners.

Sherry: We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts:<br>I'm standing here on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights see the party, the ball gowns.  
>See you make your way through the crowd<br>And say, "Hello,"  
>Little did I know...<p>

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
>And my father said, "Stay away from Juliet!"<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you, "Please don't go!"<br>And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, darling, just say, "Yes".<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, oh.<p>

'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my father said, "Stay away from Juliet!"<br>But you were everything to me,  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go!"<br>And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, darling, just say, "Yes".<p>

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, darling, just say, "Yes".<p>

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading...  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...<p>

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your father ‒ go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, darling, just say, "Yes".<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you


	7. Aki x Yusei Total Eclipse of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Total Eclipse of the Heart They both belong to their respectful owners.

Yusei: Turn around

Akiza: Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around

Yusei: Turn around

Akiza: Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears

Yusei: Turn around

Akiza: Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by

Yusei: Turn around

Akiza: Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes

Yusei: Turn around bright eyes

Akiza: Every now and then I fall apart

Yusei: Turn around bright eyes

Akiza: Every now and then I fall apart

Yusei: Turn around

Akiza: Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild

Yusei: Turn around

Akiza: Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms

Yusei: Turn around

Akiza: Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry

Yusei: Turn around

Akiza: Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes

Yusei: Turn around bright eyes

Akiza: Every now and then I fall apart

Yusei: Turn around bright eyes

Akiza: Every now and then I fall apart

Akiza: And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you'll only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<br>And we'll only be making it right  
>Cause we'll never be wrong together<br>We can take it to the end of the line  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time<br>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<br>I really need you tonight  
>Forever's gonna start tonight<br>Forever's gonna start tonight

Akiza: Once upon a time I was falling in love  
>But now I'm only falling apart<br>There's nothing I can do  
>A total eclipse of the heart<br>Once upon a time there was light in my life  
>But now there's only love in the dark<br>Nothing I can say  
>A total eclipse of the heart<p>

Yusei: Turn around bright eyes  
>Turn around bright eyes<br>Turn around

Akiza: Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always you wanted to be

Yusei: Turn around

Akiza: Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am

Yusei: Turn around

Akiza: Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wonderous as you

Yusei: Turn around

Akiza: Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do

Yusei: Turn around bright eyes

Akiza: Every now and then I fall apart

Yusei: Turn around bright eyes

Akiza: Every now and then I fall apart

Akiza: And I need you now tonight  
>And I need you more than ever<br>And if you'll only hold me tight  
>We'll be holding on forever<br>And we'll only be making it right  
>Cause we'll never be wrong together<br>We can take it to the end of the line  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time<br>I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks<br>I really need you tonight  
>Forever's gonna start tonight<br>Forever's gonna start tonight

Akiza: Once upon a time I was falling in love  
>But now I'm only falling apart<br>There's nothing I can do  
>A total eclipse of the heart<br>Once upon a time there was light in my life  
>But now there's only love in the dark<br>Nothing I can say A total eclipse of the heart


	8. Sherry x Bruno Waiting For Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Waiting For Tonight They both belong to their respectful owners.

Sherry: Like a movie scene  
>In the sweetest dreams<br>I have pictured us together  
>I have to say is even better<br>Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
>It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free<br>From all of my sadness  
>The tears that I've cried<br>I have spent all of my life

Sherry: Waiting for tonight!, oh  
>When you would be here in my arms<br>Waiting for tonight!, oh  
>I've dreamed of this love for so long<br>Waiting for tonight!

Tender words you say  
>Take my breath away<br>Love me now, leave me never  
>Found a sacred place<br>Lost in your embrace  
>I want to stay in this forever<br>I think of the days when the sun used to set  
>On my empty heart, all alone<br>Tossing and turning  
>Emotions were strong<br>I knew I had to hold on!

Sherry: Waiting for tonight! oh  
>When you would be here in my arms<br>Waiting for tonight! oh  
>I've dreamed of this love for so long<br>Waiting for tonight! oh oh

Sherry:Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
>On my empty heart all aloneTossing and turning<br>Emotions were strong  
>I knew I had to hold on! <p>


	9. Aki x Yusei Shut Up And Drive

Akiza:Of all the days we chose to take a walk it rains!  
>Yusei:I know what you mean Akiza.<br>Me: Hey Guys hop in!  
>Both: Thanks Angel!<p>

*in the car*  
>Me: Hey what song you want to listen to?<p>

Akiza and Yusei: Shut up and drive!

Me: O_O

Akiza and Yusei:...what are you waiting for?

Me: GTFO AND WALK!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Shut Up And Drive They both belong to their respectful owners.<p>

Akiza: Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
>Got a ride that smoother than a limosine<br>Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
>If you can baby boy then we can go all night<p>

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
>Baby you got the keys-<p>

Now shut up and drive  
>(drive, drive, drive)<p>

Shut up and drive  
>(drive, drive, drive)<p>

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
>Come on now what you waiting for, for, for<br>My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
>Got a ride that smoother than a limosine<br>Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
>If you can baby boy then we can go all night<p>

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
>Baby you got the keys-<p>

Now shut up and drive  
>(drive, drive, drive)<p>

Shut up and drive  
>(drive, drive, drive)<p>

Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
>Don't Stop It's a sure shot<br>I ain't even worried  
>So step inside and ride<br>(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

* * *

><p>Me : Hey Guys what do u wanna listen to?<p>

Akiza and Yusei: Shut up and drive.

Me: O_O.

Me : GET THE F*** OUT OF THE CAR NOW AND WALK HOME!

Akiza and Yusei: O_O -. - fine


	10. Sherry x Bruno SOS

Sherry: Sos please someone help me!

Me and Bruno: COMMING WHATS WRONG

Sherry: Oh you are making this hard

Me and Bruno: uh what are you on about

Sherry: (takes headphones off) what's wrong did you say something

Me: No just carry on with what you were doing.

Sherry: you got me tossin and turnin can't sleep at night

Me and Bruno: I give up

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or S.O.S They both belong to their respectful owners.<p>

Sherry:Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh You know... I never felt like this before Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
>I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up<br>And I'm aggressive just one thought of close up  
>You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue<br>'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
>I'm the question and you're of course the answer<br>Just hold me close  
>You make me shaken up, never mistaken<br>But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help!

Sherry: S.O.S.! Please someone help me.  
>It's not healthy... for me to feel this way<br>Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
>I can't take it, see it don't feel right<br>S.O.S. please someone help me  
>It's not healthy... for me to feel this way<br>Y.O.U. are making this hard  
>You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night<p>

Sherry: This time please someone come and rescue me  
>'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it<br>I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
>Love is testing me but still I'm losing it<br>This time please someone come and rescue me  
>'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it<br>I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
>Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it<p>

Sherry: Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
>Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity<br>My stomach's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
>My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock<br>Take me on, I could just die in your arms tonight.  
>I'm out with you, you got me head over heels<br>Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel

Sherry: S.O.S. please someone help me.  
>It's not healthy... for me to feel this way<br>Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
>You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night<p>

Sherry:This time please someone come and rescue me  
>'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)<br>I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
>Love is testing me but still I'm losing it<br>This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
>'Cause you on my mind got me losing it<br>I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me, Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Sherry: Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
>And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken<br>I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
>I don't know what to do it's true<br>I'm going crazy over you,  
>I'm begging...<p>

Sherry:S.O.S. please somebody help me.

It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
>Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),<br>You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

Sherry:This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
>'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it<br>I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
>Love is testing me but still I'm losing it<br>This time please someone come and rescue me  
>'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)<br>I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
>Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it<p>

Sherry: Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
>Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala<br>Oh oh!

* * *

><p>*Hanging out with friends*<p>

Sherry: Sos someone help me

Me and Sherry's Mom: Rushes to the window

Sherry: Its not healty!

Me:Calls 911

Sherry:*takes off earphones* Mom why are the cops here?

Sherry's Mom:I thought your friends were killing you!

Sherry:No mom its a song...


	11. Both What Doesn't Kill You

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or What Doesn't Kill You They both belong to their respectful owners.

Akiza:Sleeping here alone  
>Sherry:You know I dream in color<br>Akiza: And do the things I want  
>Sherry:You think you got the best of me<br>Akiza:Think you've had the last laugh  
>Sherry:Bet you think that everything good is gone<br>Akiza:Think you left me broken down  
>Sherry:Think that I'd come running back Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<br>Akiza:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!  
>Sherry:Stand a little taller!<br>Akiza:Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>Sherry:What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!<br>Akiza:Footsteps even lighter!  
>Sherry:Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<br>Akiza:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Sherry:Just me, myself and I<br>Akiza:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!  
>Sherry:Stand a little taller!<br>Akiza:Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>Sherry:You heard that I was starting over with someone new<br>Akiza:They told you I was moving on over you  
>Sherry:You didn't think that I'd come back<br>Akiza:I'd come back swinging  
>Sherry:You try to break me<br>Akiza:But you see...  
>Sherry:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!<br>Akiza:Stand a little taller!  
>Sherry:Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>Akiza:What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!  
>Sherry:Footsteps even lighter!<br>Akiza:Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
>Sherry:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Akiza:Just me, myself and I  
>Sherry:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!<br>Akiza:Stand a little taller!  
>Sherry:Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<br>Akiza:Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Sherry:Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Akiza:Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
>Sherry:You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning In the end...<br>Akiza:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!  
>Sherry:Stand a little taller<br>Akiza:Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>Sherry:What doesn't kill you makes a fighter!<br>Akiza:Footsteps even lighter!  
>Sherry:Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<br>Akiza:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger!  
>Sherry:Just me, myself and I<br>Akiza:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!  
>Sherry:Stand a little taller!<br>Akiza:Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>Sherry:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger!<br>Akiza:Just me, myself and I  
>Sherry:What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!<br>Akiza:Stand a little taller!  
>Sherry:Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<p> 


	12. Sherry x Bruno Kiss From A Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds, Kiss From A Rose or My Heart Will Go On they belong to their respectful owners.

One night this authoress was looking the internet and came across a image hand painted she then typed something under this image and printed the image was titled

"The gifts of song" and Thus this chapter was born

In this time period Sherry and Bruno had been married for a year and it was Christmas.

"This is for you dear". Said Bruno holding out a small box to Sherry.

"Thank you dear". Said Sherry carefuly undoing the wraping reveing it to be a set of paino music paper.

"Would you like it for me to play it for you?" Asked Sherry

"Sure dear." Anwsered Bruno giving he a small kiss on the cheek.

Sherry laughed a bit before proceeding to the paino.

"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea. You became the light on the dark side of me. Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill. But did you know,That when it snows, My eyes become large and The light that you shine can be seen. Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray. Ooh,The more I get of you,The stranger it feels, yeah. And now that your rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the is so much a woman can tell you,So much she can remain,My power, my pain, baby To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny. Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? But did you know, That when it snows, My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. Baby,I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray. Ooh, the more I get of you The stranger it feels, yeah Now that your rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the gray, I've been kissed by a rose on the gray, I've been kissed by a rose I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,...And if I should fall along the way I've been kissed by a rose ...been kissed by a rose on the gray. There is so much a woman can tell you, So much she can say. You remain My power, my pleasure, my pain. To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby. But did you know, That when it snows, My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen. Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray. Ooh, the more I get of you The stranger it feels, yeah Now that your rose is in bloom, A light hits the gloom on the gray. Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray Ooh, the more I get of you The stranger it feels, yeah And now that your rose is in bloom A light hits the gloom on the gray Now that your rose is in bloom,A light hits the gloom on the gray." Sang Sherry.

"That was beautiful dear." Said Bruno

"Thank you honey." Said Sherry

"And this is for you." Said Sherry holding out a small box to Bruno.

"Thank you dear". Said Bruno carefully undoing the wrapping reveling it to be another set of piano music paper.

"How about I play it rather you just read it Dear." Said Sherry

"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on  
>Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're one Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on There is some love that will not go away You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on!"<p> 


	13. Aki x Yusei Sky Full Of Lighters

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Sky Full Of ligнтers They both belong to their respectful owners.

Yusei:This one's for you and me,

Akiza:living out our dreams

Yusei:We're all right where we should be

Akiza:With my arms out wide I open my eyes

Yusei:And now all I wanna see

Both:Is a sky full of lighters A sky full of lighters


	14. Sherry x Bruno It Was Only Just a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or It's Not Over They both belong to their respectful owners.

Bruno:I try to see the good in life, But good things in life are hard to find.  
>Sherry: We'll blow it away, blow it away.<br>Bruno: Can we make this something good?  
>Bruno: Well, I'll try to do it right this time around. Let's start over.<br>Sherry: I'll try to do it right this time around.  
>Bruno: It's not over.<br>Bruno: 'Cause a part of me is dead and...  
>Sherry: In the ground.<br>Bruno This love is...  
>Sherry: Killing me,<br>Both: But you're the only one.  
>It's not over.<p> 


	15. Aki x Yusei Can You Save Me

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Can You Save Me They both belong to their respectful owners.

Akiza: When I collapse will you forget?  
>When I'm dead and gone will you regret,<br>All of the constant, mocking, bitter slander,  
>I imposed when you were so upset?<br>When you grabbed your keys said you were gone,  
>I couldn't help myself i passed the gun.<br>Inform my friends and family,  
>I lived well it's just my choices they were wrong.<br>They were wrong, They were wrong,  
>They were wrong...<br>Can you save me, From this nothing I've become?  
>It's just something that I've done.<br>(I never meant to cause you worry)  
>Don't you blame me,<br>For this nothing I've become,  
>It's just something that I've done.<br>(I never meant to show you my mistakes)  
>When I collapse, break bones will you forget, all the months we've spent on loneliness? Long nights, short days, brief conversations, Lead to nothing more than arguments. I would fix this if I could, I would change this you know I would. It's been a long time comin', A long time fakin', It's hard to say that you're misunderstood.<br>I don't know, I don't know, I don't know where I am headed, All I can tell is that you're gone. All I know, All I know, I've become a disappointment, Sorry if I'm always wrong. All your perspectives stand. I'm not the same creature that I was back then. With a slight touch and an honest glance, I'm never coming back, Never going back, There again.


	16. What the hell are we saying!

F.Y. I. I got this from a deviantart pic.

J'ai mangé au moins 20 Oreos avant ça, donc je suis désolé pour tout occness majeur.

Après une courte conversation entre Sherry et Yusei.

Me And Akiza: Non, il ne le fait pas marche arrière salope!

Sherry: Tais-toi salope.

Me And Akiza: Ok ce qu'elle fait.

Me And Akiza: Attendre depuis quand l'enfer ne nous parlons français!

Sherry: Comment l'enfer terrifié par ce que je sais?

Leo: Luna passer le pop-corn vous?

Luna: Ici, vous allez.

Me, Akiza And Sherry: Vous marmots!

Luna And Leo: Aidez-nous!

Me, Akiza And Sherry: Après les avoir!

Une scène humoristique chasse plus tard.

Me, Akiza And Sherry: Merde maintenant où l'enfer ne que marmot aller maintenant!


	17. Sherry x Bruno We Are Life

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or We Are Life They both belong to their respectful owners.

Bruno: You pretend not to see our problems,  
>because they form inside you.<br>Well, I don't want to see it anymore,  
>Too bad he's not me<p>

Sherry: And these feelings you just can't ignore.

Bruno: But I won't be played a fool.

Bruno:Well, I don't want to see it anymore,  
>Too bad he's not me<p>

Sherry: And these feelings you just can't ignore,  
>But I won't be played a fool.<p>

Bruno:Well, I don't want to see it anymore, Too bad he's not me

Sherry: And these feelings you just can't ignore.

Bruno:Well, I don't want to see it anymore, Too bad he's not me and

Both: These feelings we just can't ignore.


	18. Aki x Yusei About you now

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or About you now They both belong to their respectful owners.

Akiza: Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
>Should've been strong, yeah I lied<br>Nobody gets me like...you  
>Couldn't keep hold of you then<br>How could I know what you meant?  
>There was nothing to compare to<br>There's a mountain between us  
>But there's one thing I'm sure of<br>That I know how I feel about you  
>Can we bring yesterday back around?<br>Cause I know how I feel about you now I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
>But I know how I feel about you now<br>All that it takes, one more chance  
>Don't let our next kiss be our last I'm out of my mind, just to show you<br>I know everything changes  
>I don't care where it takes us<br>Cause I know how I feel about you  
>Can we bring yesterday back around?<br>Cause I know how I feel about you now I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
>But I know how I feel about you now<br>Not a day, pass me by  
>Not a day, pass me by<br>When I don't think about you  
>And there's no moving on<br>Cause I know you're the one  
>And I can't be without you<br>Can we bring yesterday back around?  
>Cause I know how I feel about you now I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down<br>But I know how I feel about you now  
>But I know how I feel about you now<br>Yeah I know how I feel about you now


	19. Sherry x Bruno It's Not Over

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or It's Not Over They both belong to their respectful owners.

Bruno:I try to see the good in life, But good things in life are hard to find.  
>Sherry: We'll blow it away, blow it away.<br>Bruno: Can we make this something good?  
>Bruno: Well, I'll try to do it right this time around. Let's start over.<br>Sherry: I'll try to do it right this time around.  
>Bruno: It's not over.<br>Bruno: 'Cause a part of me is dead and...  
>Sherry: In the ground.<br>Bruno This love is...  
>Sherry: Killing me,<br>Both: But you're the only one.  
>It's not over.<p> 


	20. Aki x Yusei Can't Stop The Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Can't Stop The Rain They both belong to their respectful owners.

Akiza: How, how am I supposed to feel  
>When everything surrounding me<br>Is nothing but a fake disguise  
>I don't know, I don't know where<br>I belong It's time for me to carry on  
>I'll say goodbye<p>

Akiza:I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
>I'm drownin in these tears I cry<br>Since you left without a warning I face the dawn with sleepless eyes  
>No I can't go on<br>When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy  
>I can't stop, I can't stop the rain<br>From fallin

Akiza: So, tell me where I went wrong  
>I'm stuck inside a dream long gone<br>It's hard to reveal the truth Your love,  
>Is nothing but a bitter taste<br>It's better if I walk away,  
>Away from you<p>

Akiza: I can't stop the rain from fallin' Im drownin in these tears I cry  
>Since you left without a warning I face the dawn with sleepless eyes<br>No I can't go on  
>When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy<br>I can't stop, I can't stop the rain  
>From fallin<p> 


	21. Sherry x Bruno Runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Runaway They both belong to their respectful owners.

Sherry: From Paris to London  
>From Berlin to Rome<br>I've searching for something  
>A place to call home<br>Been hiding my feelings  
>Went out of control<br>My destinations unknown  
>Tell me How can it be girl?<br>I'm still a runaway  
>I chase the dreams from heaven above<br>Where in this world will I find a place to stay?  
>Runaway from love<br>How can it be girl?  
>I'm still a runaway<br>I chase the dreams from heaven above, baby  
>Where in this world will I find a place to stay?<br>Runaway from love  
>Runaway from love (runaway)<br>A new town, a new place  
>A knock on the door<br>I came as a stranger and entered the door  
>The moment You saw me,<br>You knew it for sure  
>I won't pack my bags anymore<br>Tell me How can it be girl?  
>I'm still a runaway<br>I chase the dreams from heaven above  
>Where in this world will I find a place to stay?<br>Runaway from love  
>How can it be girl?<br>I'm still a runaway  
>I chase the dreams from heaven above, baby<br>Where in this world will I find a place to stay?  
>Runaway from love<br>Runaway from love (runaway)  
>You know I don't want to be a bother<br>Though my love's so undiscovered You want me to stay  
>Stop running away from love<br>How can it be girl?  
>I'm still a runaway<br>I chase the dreams from heaven above  
>Where in this world will I find a place to stay?<br>Runaway from love  
>How can it be girl?<br>I'm still a runaway  
>I chase the dreams from heaven above, baby<br>Where in this world will I find a place to stay?  
>Runaway from love<br>Runaway from love


	22. Aki x Yusei Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Enemy They both belong to their respectful owners.

Akiza: I'm not the enemy  
>Do you know we're stuck in the middle two ways to go<br>Words inside my head but you don't wanna know  
>We've been hurt before but why can't we let it go<br>You know I  
>I've been searching for this love all my life<br>I can't stand this pain won't you please tell me why you still hide away you don't need to be afraid  
>I will be waiting here for you to realize open your heart to me, you'll see it through my eyes!<br>If you could read my mind  
>Nothing I need to say,<br>You'd never run away!  
>How can I make you start believing?<br>That I'm not the enemy!  
>If you could read my mind all the things<br>I feel inside then you'd see that  
>I'm not the enemy<br>I'm not the enemy  
>Do you know you're the air I breathe and I wanna show what's inside my head know that you're not alone push your fears away cause I am still holding on<br>I will be waiting here for you to realize open your heart to me, you'll see it through my eyes!  
>If you could read my mind<br>Nothing I need to say,  
>You'd never run away!<br>How can I make you start believing?  
>That I'm not the enemy!<br>If you could read my mind all the things  
>I feel inside then you'd see I'm not the enemy<br>Cause nothin' feels the same everytime you say my name and  
>I need you to know that we need to make a change stop playin' these foolish games<br>I'm not the enemy  
>If you could read my mind<br>Nothing I need to say,  
>You'd never run away<br>How can I make you start believing?  
>I'm not the enemy!<br>If you could read my mind all the things I feel inside then you'd see that  
>I'm not the enemy<br>I'm not the enemy!


	23. Sherry x Bruno Who Do You Think You Are?

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Who Do You Think You Are? they belong to their respectful owners.

Sherry: Why can I still believe in tomorrow,  
>When all I have tried was just in vain (just in vain)<br>Is it worth the fight  
>I couldn't start believing that those feelings who died could face the pain (could face the pain)<p>

I don't need no diamond rings, alibis no more.

Sherry: Who do you think you are 'Cause once again you broke my heart  
>I know that love went just too far<br>It's hard to catch a falling star  
>But now I finally realize,<br>you're a brown eyed angel in disguise  
>Just one step too far so tell me honestly<br>Who do you think you are (who do you think you are, who do you think you are)

Sherry: You and I were on our way together  
>But this life passed by, these days are gone (these days are gone)<br>All the tears I've cried they taught me nothing lasts forever  
>I been blind for just too long<br>'Cause I don't need no diamond rings, alibis no more.

Sherry: Who do you think you are 'Cause once again you broke my heart  
>I know that love went just too far<br>It's hard to catch a falling star  
>But now I finally realize, you're a brown eyed angel in disguise<br>Just one step too far so tell me honestly  
>Who do you think you are (who do you think you are, who do you think you are?<p> 


	24. Aki x Yusei Perfect Day

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Perfect Day they belong to their respectful owners. they belong to their respectful owners.

Akiza: I know what it takes I won't hesitate  
>Thought I told you not to call<br>'Cause I don't care at all  
>Here's my point of view I'm all through with you<br>Guess, there's nothing left to say  
>And I'm not gonna wait<p>

Akiza: 'Cause I'm alright yeah yeah  
>And I don't mind yeah yeah<br>Baby you're no longer creeping in my head  
>And I'm OK yeah yeah I'm on my way yeah yeah<br>And it's time for me to face that perfect day  
>Yeah yeah<br>Yeah yeah  
>Boy you've gone to far<br>This is who you are  
>Now your back's against the wall<br>But I don't care at all  
>Made me spin around<br>Now I'm touching ground  
>Here's the price you have to pay<br>And I can't hardly wait

Akiza: Tired of having you around  
>I don't need you<br>I won't let you bring me down  
>Yeah yeah Yeah yeah Yeah yeah<p> 


	25. Sherry x Bruno Another You

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Could It Be You? They both belong to their respectful owners.

Sherry: So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep  
>You left me drowning in the tears of memory<br>And ever since you've gone,  
>I found it hard to breathe<br>Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see  
>A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes<br>But time's been healing me and I say goodbye  
>Cause I can breathe again, dream again<br>I'll be on the road again  
>Like it used to be the other day<br>Now I feel free again, so innocent  
>Cause someone makes me whole again for sure<br>I'll find another you  
>Could you imagine someone else is by my side<br>I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself from falling  
>My heart was always searching for a place to hide<br>Could not await the dawn to bring another day  
>Your not the only one so hear me when I say<br>The thoughts of you, they just fade away  
>Cause I can breathe again, dream again I'll be on the road again<br>Like it used to be the other day  
>Now I feel free again, so innocent<br>Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
>I'll find another you<br>Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes You're still apart of my life  
>But I can breathe again, dream again I'll be on the road again<br>Like it used to be the other day  
>Now I feel free again, so innocent<br>Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
>I'll find another you I'll find another you<p> 


	26. Aki x Yusei Could It Be You?

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Could It Be You? They both belong to their respectful owners.

Akiza: Close my eyes I try to hide I'm listening to my voice inside  
>What's on to tell me right or wrong I need to know where I belong<br>For all the days I ran away I never dare to ask me who could I be  
>Who can bring back the love that's inside me<br>Could it be you  
>Or do I lose my way I'm here but colorblind<br>Could It be you  
>Or do I break away<br>So leave the past behind  
>I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes<br>Wish I just knew what I should do  
>Could it be you<br>Somebody tell me if it's true I don't have a clue  
>Could it be you<br>Too many things said and done  
>Sure if you could be the one<br>To dry the tears I left behind  
>To chase these demons off my mind<br>Is this a fight We both can't win  
>Sometimes the truth is miles apart<br>But it's hard to break your heart  
>Could it be you<br>Or do I lose my way I'm here but colorblind  
>Could It be you<br>Or do I break away  
>So leave the past behind<br>I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes  
>Wish I just knew what I should do<br>Could it be you  
>Somebody tell me if it's true I don't have a clue<br>Could it be you  
>Baby I don't wanna waste your love<br>Though it's hard to just walk on  
>Well will this hurt be neverending<br>Where do I belong  
>Could it be you<br>Or do I lose my way I'm here but colorblind  
>Could it be you<br>Or do I break away  
>Just to leave the past behind<br>I only wanna feel the sunlight stop the fight and see it in your eyes  
>Wish I just knew what I should do<br>Could it be you  
>Somebody tell me if it's true I don't have a clue<br>Could it be you  
>Maybe it is me<br>Used to plan to see that it's you  
>For everything<br>I am everything  
>I need lies in you<p> 


	27. Sherry x Bruno What Do You Want From Me

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or What Do You Want From Me they both belong to their respectful owners.

Sherry: So there you are,  
>Again you're circling all around,<br>If you could only touch me now,  
>Stranger from the past,<br>Dont hesitate,  
>Now we're standing face to face,<br>If heaven is the only place,  
>Would you take my hand?<p>

Sherry: Just tell me what do you want from me,  
>This is love in the first degree,<br>Tell me why, everytime I feel your eyes on me.  
>Tell me what do you want from me,<br>Are you mad enough to see,  
>That its hard to cross the line,<br>Come on now, set me free.  
>What do you want from me.<br>Get closer now, Softly whisper in my ear,  
>Please take me away from here,<br>Away from all my tears.  
>Its not too late,<br>Now we're standing face to face,  
>And heaven is the only place,<br>Will you understand?

Sherry: Just tell me what do you want from me,  
>This is love in the first degree, Tell me why everytime I feel your eyes on me.<br>Tell me what do you want from me,  
>Are you mad enough to see,<br>That its hard to cross the line,  
>Come on now, set me free.<br>And I know,  
>If you give me this feeling,<br>I'll be there to hold you tight.  
>Cauz I'd show, your love is a hero,<br>We will run, run out of sight.  
>What you want?<br>What do you want from me,  
>This is love in the first degree,<br>Tell me why everytime I feel your eyes on me?


	28. Aki x Yusei Ready For Love

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Ready For Love They both belong to their respectful owners.

Akiza: You took a piece of my heart  
>I never thought that this could fall apart<br>You said you fell in love  
>And this was more than I had ever been afraid of<br>Another life  
>Another happy ending cuts like a knife<br>Another place, another time  
>Another hand to touch, another sun to shine<br>You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
>I'm running around but there's no place to hide<br>I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
>Why can't they forgive me these demons inside<br>Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
>My heart starts to shiver for<br>I was letting up  
>I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided<br>How can it be that you're ready for love  
>Ready for love ...<br>How can it be that you're ready for love ...  
>Time will tell A single day had helped me break this spell<br>Don't want to be alone  
>When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come<br>Another boy, another life  
>Another happy ending, and I'll be alive<br>Another place, another time  
>Another hand to touch, another sun to shine<br>You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
>I'm running around but there's no place to hide<br>I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided  
>Why can't they forgive me these demons inside<br>Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
>My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up<br>I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided  
>How can it be that you're ready for love<br>How can it be that you're ready for love ...  
>How can it be that you're ready for love ...?<p> 


	29. Sherry x Bruno Love Again

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Love Again They both belong to their respectful owners.

Sherry: I can see it in your eyes,  
>No more tears, no alibis,<br>I'm still in love with you,  
>There's so much I gotta show,<br>I will never let you go,  
>But still I know for sure,<br>Come take me by the hand,  
>This summer never ends,<br>And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
>Please tell me now it's not the end,<br>'Cause this I promise you so true,  
>The summer belongs to you,<br>Could you believe in love again?  
>How can I make you understand?<br>But this I promise you so true,  
>The summer belongs to you.<br>The summer belongs to you.  
>Would you catch me if I fall?<br>Crash and burn and lose it all,  
>Tell me what to do,<br>'Cause I need you night and day,  
>Will you ever run away?<br>Just one more thing to say  
>Come take me by the hand,<br>This summer never ends,  
>And I want to know that you believe in love again,<br>Please tell me now it's not the end,  
>'Cause this I promise you so true,<br>The summer belongs to you,  
>Could you believe in love again?<br>How can I make you understand?  
>But this I promise you so true,<br>The summer belongs to you.  
>The summer belongs to you!<p> 


	30. Both The Boy is Mine

First a few things this is the song The Boy is Mine from Glee 2 Sherry And Akiza Are not talking about the same person but they don't know and thinks the other is talking about their lover meaning to Akiza Sherry is saying Yusei belongs to her And to Sherry Akiza is saying Bruno belongs to her.

Cast  
>Sherry as Monica,<br>Akiza as Brandy,  
>and Angel and Misty as the Chorus.<br>Please note that Angel and Misty are not talking about Bruno or Yusei. They have lovers of there own and they are simply reading off their scripts.

Akiza: Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
>Sherry: Uh Hu sure you know you look kinda familiar.<br>Akiza: Yeah you do to, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?  
>Oh you know his name.<br>Sherry: Oh yeah definitely I know his name.  
>Akiza: Well I just want to let you that he's mine<br>Sherry: Huh no no he's mine!

Angel and Misty: You need to give it up  
>Had about enough<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine<br>I'm sorry that you  
>seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine.<p>

Akiza: Think its time we got this straight  
>Sit and talk face to face<br>There is no way you could mistake  
>Him for your man are you insane<p>

Sherry: But see I know that you may be  
>Just a bit jealous of me<br>But you're blind if you can't see  
>That his love is all in me<p>

Akiza: See I tried to hesitate  
>I didn't want to say what he told me<br>He said without me he couldn't make it  
>Through the day, Ain't that a shame<p>

Sherry: But maybe you misunderstood  
>Cause I can't see how he could<br>Wanna change something that's so good  
>All my love was all it took<br>(The boy is mine)

Angel and Misty: You need to give it up  
>Had about enough (Enough)<br>Its not hard to see  
>The boy is mine (Boy is mine)<br>I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
>Seem to be confused (Confused)<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine<p>

Sherry: Must you do the things you do  
>You keep on acting like a fool<br>You need to know it's me not you  
>And if you didn't know it's cause it's true<p>

Akiza: I think that you should realize  
>And try to understand why<br>He is a part of my life  
>I know its killing you inside<p>

Sherry: You can say what you wanna say  
>What we have you can't take<br>From the truth you can't escape  
>I can tell the real from the fake<p>

Akiza: When will you get the picture  
>Your the past I'm the future<br>Get away it's my time to shine  
>If you didn't know the boy is mine<p>

Angel and Misty: You need to give it up  
>Had about enough (Enough)<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine (To see the boy is mine)<br>I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
>Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)<br>He belongs to me (He belongs to me)  
>The boy is mine<p>

Angel and Misty: You need to give it up  
>Had about enough (Enough)<br>It's not hard to see  
>The boy is mine (To see the boy is mine)<br>I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
>Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)<br>He belongs to me (He belongs to me)  
>The boy is mine<p>

Sherry: You can't destroy this love I've found  
>Your silly games I won't allow<br>The boy is mine without a doubt  
>You might as well throw in the towel<p>

Akiza: What makes you think that he wants you  
>When I'm the one that brought him to<br>The special place that's in my heart  
>He was my love right from the start<p>

Sherry: Give it on up

Akiza: Had about enough

Sherry: It's not hard to see

Akiza: The boy is mine oh ah...

Sherry: I'm sorry that you

Akiza:Seem to be confused

Sherry: He belongs to me

Akiza:No no. You need to give it up

Sherry: About enough

Akiza: It's not hard to see

Sherry: The boy is mine

Akiza: Mine...oh mine

Sherry: You seem to be confused

Akiza: He belongs to me

Sherry: The boy is mine, not yours

Akiza: But mine

Sherry:Not yours

Akiza:But mine

Sherry: Not yours

Akiza: But mine

Sherry: I'm sorry that you

Akiza: Seem to be confused

Sherry: He belongs to me

All: The boy is mine!


	31. Aki x Yusei Going Under

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Going Under They both belong to their respectful owners.

Akiza: And you still won't hear me. Going under!  
>Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself!<br>Maybe I'll wake up for once. Wake up for once!  
>Not tormented daily defeated by you.<br>Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom.  
>I'm dying again!<br>I'm going under! Going under!  
>Drowning in you. Drowning in you!<br>I'm falling forever. Falling forever!  
>I've got to break through! I'm going under!<br>Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies. So I don't know what's real and what's not!  
>Always confusing the thoughts in my head. So I can't trust myself anymore!<br>I'm dying again!  
>I'm going under. Going under!<br>Drowning in you! Drowning in you!  
>I'm falling forever! Falling forever!<br>I've got to break through!  
>I'm...<br>So go on and scream.  
>Scream at me I'm so far away. So far away!<br>I won't be broken again! Again!  
>I've got to breathe!<br>I can't keep going under!  
>I'm dying again!<br>I'm going under! Going under!  
>Drowning in you! Drowning in you!<br>I'm falling forever! Falling forever!  
>I've got to break through!<br>I'm going under! Going under!  
>Drowning in you! Drowning in you!<br>I'm going under!


	32. Sherry x Bruno Take you down

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh 5ds or Here We Go Again they belong to their respectful owners.

What I mistook for love,  
>I take now is all a lie ,Show Sherry pouring gasoline around Bruno's house.<br>You took me for a fool  
>Enough fooling around<br>Sherry throws a lit match on the ground and the house bursts into flames and Sherry walks away smirking.  
>I'm gonna take you down.<br>Take you down!


End file.
